


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by supplyship



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's also the part where Jack took Lorne aside and threatened him if something ever happened to Sam. And then Sam yelled at Jack. YES.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dtissagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtissagirl/gifts).



> So it started like this: dtissagirl made a comment in her journal (when the SGA Season 4 blooper reel hit the Internets) about how Lorne was Sam's only friend when she came to Atlantis, because they had a history of working together at the SGC.

Once Carter and Lee 'gated back to Earth and filled the brass in on Atlantis' new planet, the Replicator war with the Wraith, and the loss of Doctor Weir, all hell broke loose. Or, at least that's what Lorne heard. The IOA were attempting a power grab, but Landry and O'Neill were not just holding the line, they were gaining ground. Evan was pretty sure the next head of Atlantis would be military; the question was who? He supposed he'd find out soon enough – he and Sheppard were just about to head to the SGC from their 24-hour quarantine at Midway for what Evan had no doubt would be many grueling hours of briefings and debriefings.

He glanced at his CO's profile; Sheppard was tense, but his face held that bored, nonchalant expression it always did. Evan didn't attempt small talk. He knew Sheppard was still beating himself up inside for losing Weir. Not that it was his fault. Not that it was anyone's fault, except for maybe the Ancients. Fucking Ancients.

He swung his gaze back to the expanding kawoosh from the Midway Station gate. "Shall we, Major?" Sheppard muttered.

"Yes, sir," he replied, and they shouldered their bags and stepped through blue to Earth.

***

12 hours later, he and Sheppard were slumped over some couches in an SGC ~~holding pen~~ VIP room. Evan felt like he'd gone a couple rounds with a hand device. Why couldn't the IOA and the command at Homeworld Security have figured this crap out before he and Sheppard arrived? At least it was HWS 1, IOA 0. And hey, he didn't have any complaints about the new Atlantis commander. Colonel Carter was the best of the best, and Evan couldn't help but feel a little smug at having worked side-by-side with her for years at the SGC. Still, the decision-making process was brutally exhausting, and he and Sheppard were so very lucky to have witnessed every round.

"That was- " he waved his hand wearily at the closed door.

"Yeah," Sheppard groaned. "It really was."

Any further comments were interrupted by a sharp knock and then General O'Neill strolling through the door. The junior officers struggled upright to attention, but O'Neill waved them back down, snagging a chair for himself. He rubbed his hands together. "So! That was fun, huh?"

Sheppard eyed him cautiously. "If you say so, sir."

"I do say so," the general responded mildly. "Hey, stomping on little diplomat dreams and playing Call of Duty with Teal'c are about the closest I get to action these days. Don't kill my high."

Sheppard chuckled. "Yes, sir."

"Anyway," the general continued and switched his gaze to Evan, "I'm here with some new orders. Here's the deal, Lorne: your job responsibilities just got expanded."

Evan and Sheppard shared an uncertain look and turned confused faces to the general. "They have, sir?"

"Yep, they have. You're going to look after Carter while she's in Atlantis."

Lorne stared at him for a minute, his mind filling with dread. "Well, of course, sir, we'll all be supporting Colonel Carter," he said carefully.

"Full support," Sheppard chimed in, clueless.

"No," the general drew out the word like he was speaking to someone very slow. The easy, genial demeanor was gone, replaced instantly by the hard-ass commander Lorne had witnessed many times in SG field ops. _"You"_ a finger thrust in Lorne's face, "will be watching out for her. You go where she goes. The bullets start flying and you throw yourself in front. The Wraith do not even get to see her. The same goes for any other cracked-out, dress-wearing, over-the-top baddies you have in your galaxy." The general's eyes narrowed as he leaned into Lorne's space. "She does not so much as stub her toe on Atlantis, _capisci?_ "

Lorne found himself nodding rapidly in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sheppard's hand go up. "Um, General, I've only worked with Colonel Carter a few times but she seems pretty darn capable…"

The general ignored him and kept his focus squarely on Lorne, who was now feeling like a ant under a magnifying lens wielded by a sadistic eight year old. "So, do we have an understanding, Lorne?" the general growled.

"Uh, yes, sir. Five-by-five, sir. Perfect understanding, sir," Lorne babbled.

O'Neill leaned back in his chair with a predatory grin. "Fantastic. I'm so glad we had this little chat." The general then stood to leave, and as Lorne (and Sheppard) stood with him, Evan found himself blurting out: "Sir, with all due respect, I'm pretty sure Colonel Carter will kick my ass if she finds out what's going on."

The general clapped him on the shoulder and said with an unnatural cheeriness: "Well then, you're just going to have to make sure she doesn't find out, because *I* will be kicking your ass if you don't do your job. Best of luck, Major!" And then he was gone.

Lorne slumped back on the couch in resignation, while Sheppard stared bemusedly after the general's retreating figure. "He's not serious, is he?" Sheppard laughed uncomfortably. "I mean, why would O'Neill want Carter under that kind of extra protection?"

Evan threw him a pointed look. "Oh. Oh!" The light bulb clicked on. "So they're…" Sheppard made a series of rude hand gestures.

Lorne rolled his eyes and then dropped his head into his hands in defeat. "I think that you will never find my body if something happens to her."

***

After a crazy first week in Atlantis, Sam Carter finally felt like she was getting her footing. She already knew a lot of the scientific personnel here, as well as the military – some better than others, like Lieutenant Kauffman, who used to be on SG-8, and Captain Tai, formerly of SG-15, and Major Lorne, of course.

She reflected on the major in question as she put the finishing touches on her first report for the SGC and IOC (which would be going out shortly in the weekly databurst). Lorne was acting extremely weird lately. He used to be so…normal. And cool. At least he was at the SGC. Now he was everywhere she was. If she got the notion for an early morning run, he would suddenly be running the same route. If she went down to the mess, he would instantly be sitting two tables over. If she tried to lift some equipment in the lab, he was swooping in to move it for her. She suspected that if she looked out her office window to the control room right now, he'd be skulking around.

Testing that theory, she got up and crossed the room to pour herself some of Teyla's fabulous Athosian tea. A quick glance out the window confirmed her suspicions: Lorne was there, staring at her office. Their eyes met and Lorne quickly turned away, pretending to be in conversation with the 'gate techs. Big faker, she thought. And also seriously creepy. What was going on with him? It was like he had appointed himself her bodyguard or something…

Oh, hell no.

He didn't.

He _wouldn't._

That was it, she thought, as she stormed out of her office and called for Chuck to dial the SGC. She didn't know the exact particulars, but Jack O'Neill was behind this and she was so going to kick his ass!

**Author's Note:**

>  _My original commentfic that prompted the above story:_
> 
> "What the hell did you say to Lorne, anyway? He's been following me everywhere since I got to Atlantis!"
> 
> "Carter, like always, I have no idea what you're talking about."
> 
> "Don't play innocent with me, Jack O'Neill. This has your fingerprints all over it."
> 
> "I may - may - have mentioned to him that as a former SG colleague, he should look out for you."
> 
> "You threatened his life, didn't you."
> 
> "Um... possibly."
> 
> "I really ought to withhold sex for this."
> 
> "C'mon, you wouldn't do that!"
> 
> "Hmmm, maybe not... I'll sic Teal'c on you instead."
> 
> "Carter!"


End file.
